The Lightning Strike
by Aleskia
Summary: A story using a few OC characters set in the world of Kurt Sutter's "Sons of Anarchy" Mainly the view points of Rane Quinn Happy and Juliette Lowman. With the smattering of oc and loved characters. Kurt Sutter is a genius I am not :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Lightning Strike**

 **Juliette and Quinn, Happy, sons of anarchy. Mature language, violence and some sexual scenes, I will warn at the start of each chapter!**

 **Son's of Anarchy characters belong to Kurt Sutter and Juliette and others are from my head. Set in Charming and Tacoma.**

Please leave a review and I hope you like it.

...

Chapter 1.

Now…

"Babe... Wait it's not as it seems..." Slap, Quinn's head jerked back, as she recoils her hand. "Fuck you Rane… You didn't have to let that skank follow you back. We all know what happens on a run.. Am I not enough for you, you have to stick your cock in a skank.. then flaunt it in my face?"

Quinn grabbed her arm, his massive hand encasing her forearm, wrapping around the crow that he had marked her with not four weeks earlier. She loved the ink, his thumb skirted over the surface of the barely healed tattoo. The crow clutched an axe in its talons the name "Quinn" engraved on the blade. He had marked her as his "Old Lady", they had a relatively short ride together, a year to the day they married and he inked her, she loved him, but this was the last straw.

"Rane…" his touch sent her body on fire and he pulled her against his solid frame holding his wildcat in his muscled arms. Crushing her to his chest. He looked down at her and said in his low quiet voice. "For fuck's sake Babe listen to me.." Her mountain of a man, leaned down and brushed his goatee across her cheek. "I never fucked her, I never will fuck anyone other than you. That is Fawn, Tigs daughter. She rode back with me from Indian Hills"

The little skank waved from the doorway at her.

 **Juliette**

A year previous.

It was a cool autumn day in London when Juliette Lowman had packed and headed out to Heathrow airport, not your standard English rose, more like a thorny bramble, she had never fitted in to her life and had always been with the "wrong'uns". Her plane touched down at Bakersfield her connecting flight from Seattle, it had been a long journey from England, arduous due to the circumstances, and mentally it had taken its toll on her. She walked through customs, had it been only a week ago she had learned of her half brother.

Her father, Gerry, had been secretive about his past, too secretive sometimes, she knew that he had been born in Tacoma but his roots were in Charming a small town in Redwood. He left and had come to England eighteen months before she was born. When he died peacefully in his sleep, she had found letters and a will, she had a half brother, and her father had corresponded with him a year previously it seemed.

In his closet a leather vest, emblazoned with patches, a Grim Reaper carrying a scythe, the words "Sons of Anarchy" and "California" on the front Redwood Original, Men of Mayhem and Unholy Ones. She had hit Google, her fingers blazing across the keyboards. She found little but came across Teller-Morrow garage, and various news snippets. Arrests, suspected murders, gun running, and the reach of SAMCRO even went deep into Belfast it seemed.

She pushed her long hair off her face as the heat of California hit her. She quickly stepped down from the ramp of the plane and went into the arrivals lounge. Why the hell was she here? To find this half brother. Her eyes scanned the baggage halls, she noticed some make eyes glancing her way, she had dressed in tight black jeans a white vest and a soft leather jacket, her feet she had slipped into heeled boots. They clicked on the floor as she snatched up her two carry-alls.

Flipping her shades over her almost black eyes eyes, she sashayed through customs, semi aware of the male eyes that appreciated her form. Out to the car rentals area. Picking up a snappy black convertible. She headed out following the gps to Charming, Redwood and her half brother.

With her dark hair dyed with stripes of fire engine red at the front, her olive skin and almost black eyes, she was striking to look at to striking, the guy at the gas station had almost drooled over her hand as she had handed him her card. The bus boy at the diner was over attentive, she knew her looks came from her enigmatic father Gerry Lowman.

Mile after mile she drove, rock song followed metal song. She sang along it relieved the boredom and tension she felt growing as each mile rolled past. Desert turned to fields turning to woods, she came along the Charming road, slowing she read the sign. "Welcome to Charming" her stomach turned over, here she was.

Charming.

Home of the Redwood Charter of Sons of Anarchy MC. Juliette cruised down Charming's main road, she past a few shops before she saw the first cut that matched the one in her hold all in the trunk of the car. She slowed down and watched a mountain of a man climb onto the bike, he turned and stared at her, his eyes narrowed as she cocked her head to one side and deliberately lowered her shades, licking her lips. He stared at her and his lip pulled the side of his moustache up, as he gunned the bike into life, he glanced at her and roared off, his hair fanning out behind him as he pulled away.

She followed at a distance, weaving in and out of the traffic. She followed right up until he went through the open double gates that read "Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair" and on the other side "Sons of Anarchy" she saw a line of bikes and her eyes scanned through them looking for mountain man. She pulled into the lot and as she got out, she was approached by a guy with a mass of curly back hair and startling blue eyes. His mechanics shirt said "Tig" on the breast and she lent against her car he spoke to her.

"Yo Angel can I help you.." Ahh the american drawl, she couldn't hear enough of it.  
"There is a strange rattle.. " She replied. He cut her off.

"Yo' Sack, get this little lady's ride on the ramp. You're English? What you doing so far away from home Sweetheart?"

She watched as a blonde guy answering to 'Sack wander over and she handed him the keys. "Sweet ride ma'am." She lowered her shades and her black eyes looked at him and she winked "I know..." The kid blushed and dropped her keys. She turned her attention back to Tig. "I am on my way to a family reunion."  
"Follow me Sweetheart you can wait here. Yo'Happy.." Tig waved to a shaven headed guy who was getting off his bike. "Clay n Jax are inside."

She stared at Happy, he lowered his shades. Black eyes met black eyes and in a moment she knew who he was, her brother. He was staring back at her with her own eyes.

 _ **The start of a long and I hope enjoyable ride. I will get chapter 2 up the next couple of days - Regards Lexi xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Happy**_

 **"W** ho in the fuck is she?" Was the first thought that went through Happy Lowman's brain, as he stared as this long legged dark haired goddess, the legs that went on forever to a perfect ass that would fit into his hands. It was soon followed by a graphic image of this black eyed honey bent over the bar in the club his dick sliding into her pussy, jeans pulled down her thighs. Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks on his thick fucking skull, her eyes, so black, so deep, he saw them every day looking back at him in the mirror.

WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?

"Hap? Hap? earth to Hap.. get your brain outta your dick man..." 'Sack was pushing it to far now-adays, his prospecting almost over, he was coming up to be patched in.

"Fuck off grunt if you value your rockers..." He lashed a punch out towards Sack who dodged him and chuckled.

"Looks like Tig is in there first.. " Happy just grunted at him as he stared at her.

"Who is she?" Hap snarled.

"Some English chick bringing her car in." Sack replied as he slapped Happy on the shoulder before rolling another motor into the garage. Happy couldn't take his eyes off her. It was freaking the Tacoma Killer out of his mind. Who is she?

Quinn joined Happy and lowering his wrap arounds, squinting he followed Happy's gaze. "Sup Brother?" the deep voice of the Nomads Prez said in Happy's ear. "That chick Brother.."

"She followed me here, some firecracker huh?" They watched Tig laying the moves on her. Quinn flipped out a smoke and handed it to Happy who took it on auto pilot. Lighting it the pair of them stood in relative silence. Happy liked being around Quinn. He liked being the enforcer under the Prez of the Nomads. "Jax gave me your request for transfer out of the Nomads Hap. Is that what you want Brother?" Quinn spoke quietly not taking his eyes off of the raven haired beauty who was laughing along at something Tig said. Fuck she was stunning.

"Yes Brother time to put some roots down in Charming what with my mom." Happy nodded both men distracted by the woman over the lot.

...

 _ **Juliette**_

Jesus fucking H Christ did he ever shut up? Her ears were ringing. Tig had told ever corny pick up line this side of the Atlantic and then some. Juliette liked her quiet existence. She was gazing over his shoulder at her brother. Their eyes locked until Bear Mountain man appeared and her focus changed to him. He was gorgeous, hitting over six four she guessed, long hair, beard, covered in tatts that enhanced that giant ass frame. Just her type and then some ontop. She flashed him a smile and tilted her head. When he cocked his head to one side and winked back her stomach flipped over.

"Excuse me pardon?" She said in her clipped english accent. Aware that Tig was talking at her she didn't hear a word he said.  
"I said sugar, what's ya name?" Tig replied  
"Juliette" She offered only her first name to him. "Actually I might need your help. Who are those guys over there, wearing the same cut as you?" She waved towards the duo opposite them. Tig turned his head and nodded towards them, beckoning them over.  
"Ahh my brothers Happy an Quinn. Come over Brothers." He called out.. Happy? that grim son of a bitch is called Happy? The irony wasn't lost on her.

So here he was her brother Happy Lowman. His stride was purposeful as him and Quinn moved their way over the lot towards her and Tig. "Brothers this is Juliette and she is English. Here on some family business. Juliette Hap n Quinn my brothers."

Juliette stood dumb for a moment, before taking each of them in. SHIT he looked like her. Olive skin, same jet coloured eyes. Same nose. FUCK FUCK FUCK. She had to do this.

"Ello.. Happy and Quinn, pleasure is mine." She looked over to where her car now stood on the lot, Sack next to it. "Can't find nothing wrong with it.. If it carries on bring it back, no charge."

"Thank you.. err Sack." she replied. "The car was a rouse, is there somewhere I can talk to someone who knows about the Old Members of Sons of Anarchy?"

"Follow us Juliette, we might be able to help you." Quinn placed his hand on her back guiding her into the clubhouse. Grabbing her holdall from the car she folloed his guide, the electric from his touch wasn't lost on him or her.

 ** _Quinn_**

He was lost at the smile, hook line and sinkered. She was lithe, lush, her mouth ripe for kissing, for sucking his dick, he wondered how she would look straddled over his hips, he shifted his weight, as the walked closer to Tig and Juliette his nose caught a whiff of her scent on the light breeze. Her hair shone bright in the sun, red and black, the strands being picked up on the wind.s she spoke her voice was sexy as hell, all English and cute sounding. He placed her hand on the small of her back as they guided her into the club house his fingers jumped, like they had taken a shock.

 ** _Juliette_**

The clubhouse stank of stale beer, farts, men and sex. Draped over various males were painted skanks. They glared at her and she just flipped her hair over her shoulder, and studied her nails.

"What can we help with Hun?" Tig asked.

"What can you tell me about Gerry Lowman?" She asked her eyes fixed on Happy.

Tig recoiled and shouted. "Ladies out.. Prospects out.. NOW." They cleared the room quickly. Leaving only the patched members, they showed Juliette to a table surrounded by chairs near the pool table, she sat and placed her hold-all next to her. "Juice get beers brother."

Happy stood in silence, before asking in a low gravelly voice "Why the fuck you wanna know about my old man? How do we know you ain't Feds?"

juliette expected this and she held her finger up. Unzipping the hold-all she pulled out a stack of photos, a couple of birth certificates and finally her fathers old leather cut. Placing them on the table, she looked up at her brother.

"cause Happy Lowman I am your sister..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the kind reviews xx 3 Lexi xxx Here goes chapter 3 - May contain violence or sex or both!**_

 _ **Happy**_

The Tacoma Killer stood there, his mouth wide open, like a fish. If anyone in the room had said anything he hadn't heard it. He seemed to be suspended in time locking eyes on his sister? SISTER? wait what... he knew it when he saw those eyes, his eyes. Lowman's eyes.

"You're my fucking what?" is all he managed to spurt out, the room seemed to be on edge, a dance of siblings, a dance of tension, you could cut it with a spoon.

"Your sister Happy. Juliette Lowman. Gerry is my father as well." Happy watched his sister, there was no doubt about either of their heritage, he looked down at his old man's cut on the table and knew.

"What happened to him?" Happy growled almost.

"Dad died a week ago, I brought his body home to Charming where he wanted to be buried among his brothers." She looked up at him, her Brother and he watched as her bravo and façade faded, it was obvious the last week of grieving caught up with her and two fat tears slide down her cheeks. Happy reached down and pulled her up into his arms encasing her in a hug. He felt the relief flood in and her shoulders sagged as she buried her face in his white samcro t-shirt.

"It's all right girl you're home now.. with family. Family sort it out." His words broke the tension in the room and there was a collective sigh of relief. "Where is he Juliette?"

"At the funeral home in town.. You believe me Happy? You're my brother." She whimpered against his chest.

"No doubting girl, no doubting." He looked up at Quinn and nodded in return.

Happy's head was full of questions, now wasn't the time, he had a fucking sister! A fucking sister that was hot, a fucking sister that was going to get every fucking member of samcro who didn't have their nutsacks in a vice by their old ladies come a sniffing around her. He would have to kick their fucking asses! He placed his chin on the top of her head, his eyes scanned his brothers, all there, they started talking in dribs and drabs.

"What you want us to do Hap?" Quinn asked.  
"Lets bring our brother home" Bobby Elvis chimed in.  
"Lets get his wake sorted" Tiggy added.  
Chibs shouted at the top of his lungs "Prospects..."

Happy watched as his brothers started organising around them, it felt surreal, holding his sister. She was his sister. Family.

 _ **Quinn**_

Now wasn't time to fist pump the air Rane Quinn decided. Happy's sister. Ha! He didn't see that one coming. Perhaps she was staying? He wouldn't mind. He wouldn't mind one bit. He waited on Happy to release his hold on Juliette when he did, Quinn stepped up and pulled her against him, she fitted perfectly against his chest, he wrapped her in a hug and said more for the others than her. He just wanted to feel her close.

"Welcome to the Samcro family darlin'"

Hell, she felt good right there, he swore she nuzzled into his cut as her arms went round his waist. She smelt good, so good. He placed a hand on her back and stroked it. He felt her choke back a sob and said quietly "It's alright Darlin' we got this, you're not alone anymore.. We got it."

His body shouldn't be reacting in this way he was sure of it. His heart went out to her, so did his dick, twitched and he groaned under his breath, "Fuck's sake Quinn you're not 15 anymore.. why not.. 15 was a good age.. yeah... no.. Quinn pull it together." Was the battle going on with the voices in his head. She continued to cling to him. He nodded to Happy, signalling he would stay with her, Happy and six more of his brothers exited the club house, and in a moment in time it was just them.

 _ **Juliette**_

Happy's acceptance was more than she could of asked for. He hugged her tightly to him and she felt at home. A relief washed over her and that's when the tears started. Fuck she hated herself for being so weak. She clung onto Happy, he held her close to him, when she thought she had cried out her last, she took a step back, and was promptly hugged by Bear Mountain Man.

"Oh my fucking god." her head screamed at her as she snuggled into his chest, nuzzling her face into the soft leather of his cut, it smelt like him and oil and a clean smell of soap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung onto Quinn, she could feel his muscles under the soft fabric of the old t-shirt he wore, he was rock solid, a man mountain of muscle. As he spoke to her she melted and sighed, moulding her body into his, she fitted against him, like she was suppose to be there, his big arms around her, encircling her and almost protective of her. She gulped and he held her closer, speaking softly to her she nodded hearing people leave them, when she realised they were finally alone she looked up at Quinn and said in a soft voice.

"You must think I am pretty pathetic." She flashed him an weak smile as her eyes caught his.

Quinn shook his head and replied "I think you are pretty damn brave sugar. Come in here and step up to Happy. That's some balls right there." He leaned his head down and looked her in the eyes. "We got you? You trust us? Sons will get ya both through this." She nodded as she looked up at him and she caught his eyes, she gulped as she lost herself for the moment. Licking her lips with the tip of her tongue, she traced them as he tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. She blinked and kept his gaze. Her black eyes meeting his hazel eyes.

"I trust you Quinn and the Sons" is all she managed to say.

 _ **Quinn**_

Holy mother of fuck I am going to kiss her... Fuck, shit, why did she have to do that? Her eyes, he saw himself reflected in there, he saw her soul, he wanted her, wanted to taste her, crush her against him, claim her as his, fuck he would kill anyone who pushed up on her. He tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up, tilting her head he whispered as he brought his mouth down to those plump luscious lips.

"I got this." He whispered as he captured her lips with his. His fingers tightening on her back as he brought her closer. Running his finger tips up and down her spine he felt her hips buck into his, instantly his cock twitched and started getting hard. Dammit Man.. Jesus she tasted good. Her lips melted into his, and her arms went around his neck, her fingers slid into his hair twisting it around her fingers and she moaned softly into his mouth as her tongue darted out to seek his.

 _ **Juliette**_

"Oh shit... oh shit.. Yes.. yes.. " her indoor voice yelled out, she lent against him, he pulled her closer, his lips met hers, she teased them with her tongue, she was grown up and she wanted this man. Her lips opened as her tongue met his and they danced in a primal dance, back and forth, the pushed and wrapped around each other. She drank from him, like a thirsty woman at an oasis, he drowned her, she needed him, she moaned and he pulled her closers, her hands went to his hair weaving strands around them. Holding him to her. She broke the kiss for a moment and whispered against his mouth "We shouldn't.. I don't know you..Please, don't stop." He whispered in reply "I won't..."

A loud bang of the door, made them jump apart, like scalded cats and Half sack stood there and said "Quinn, Clay wants you in the office."

Juliette blushed furiously as Quinn patted her shoulder. "I will be back in a moment." "Sure" She replied looking at the floor. Great. Not even twenty four hours in the States and she had a man's tongue down her throat... but what a man.. her fingers touched her lips, as she watched Quinn strut out of the clubhouse door, whistling. She grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 -**_ _ **May contain violence or sex or both! Ooer! Enjoy love Lexi xxxxxx Thank you so much for the reviews 3 much love xxx**_

 _ **Half-sack**_

The prospect had seen Quinn working over the English chick, damn that was fast. He had watched them for a minute before slamming the door on purpose. Wrapped around each other, what gives... the power of the patch man.. the power of the patch. He couldn't wait. Half-Sack had done his time as a hang-a-round, a friend, and he had done so much shit for this club as a Prospect, he was bound to get in as long as he didn't fuck up to bad with Clay again! His parents despaired of their only son when he put the cut on for the first time, they blamed PTSD and his life serving in the forces.

Truth of it was Half-Sack loved the club life, it was kinda like being in the services again. Brothers in arms. Sure he had it rough now. Prospecting he had done everything from cutting a deer into pieces, unblocking toilets, clearing up cum, puke and piss, and shot and killed for his brothers. They meant the world to him. He was truly loyal to Chibs and Jax who had sponsored him. He liked Tig's freakish behaviour.

He had recently met Cherry, she would be his old lady one day, for now she was just a hang-a-round, he didn't know how he felt about the fact she had been a sweet butt, sleeping with any member up in Indian Hills. The fact she took a blow to the face from the Queen, and still stuck around. She was worth it he hoped and one day he would ink her.

"Oi prospect stop fucking daydreaming son.." Piney, Opie's dad shouted at him "Grab a broom and clean the chapel. We gotta bring Gez home. Stock the bar, we got Tacoma, Indian Hills, and other chapters on their way."

Half-Sack nodded, shaking his head. A Samcro wake was loud, plenty of booze would be drunk, plenty of pussy screwed. He went into the back room and got a mop and bucket, soon he would get his five piece, soon he would have a grunt to do this shit for him.

Half-Sack watched Quinn leave Juliette and Piney take his place, the boys were really gonna look after Happy's sister. This was the only family he needed.

 _ **Juliette**_

 ** _She_** smiled as the old man stood with her. "Gez had a daughter huh? I missed him when he left, he went to help set up SAMBEL, he got spooked in Belfast and was retired out just before your birth I suppose. He had taken a bad fall from his Harley and it crushed his hand and his spirit. No ride no vote. He parted on good terms." Piney's voice drifted off as he seemed lost in memories.

"Yeah" She replied "Dad would never tell what happened to his hand, all Mum and I knew is that it was hurt in Belfast. Dad became an English citizen when he married my Mum but his heart was always here. We could tell, he would drift off and we knew he was lost in his thoughts."

Piney patted her back and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry honey we are your family now. Samcro takes care of its own." The old guy walked off towards the back room or Chapel as she would find out later. He shouted out "Sack, I blocked the john again..."

"Fuck Piney you shit like a bear..." Half Sack called out from behind the bar he was stocking. He threw her an apologetic smile. "Sorry.. he does though.."

She shook her head and laughed, she could be at home here, perhaps Charming wasn't so bad, after all.

 _ **Quinn**_

Hot damn, her kiss had rocketed through his body, he found it hard to focus on what Clay was saying to him. Gun Run.. check, Nomads... check, her body pressed against him, the taste of her mouth.

"Quinn Brother?" Clay arched an eyebrow "I asked if you were alright with Happy's transfer from the Nomads?"

"Aye Brother I have his letter here." Quinn pulled it out of his cut handing it to the Prez of the mother charter. "Was thinking about doin the same Brother, West is ready to step up an' I am getting tired of the road to be truthful."

"Your a welcome addition to Brother. I will bring it to the table this afternoon." Clay responded

Quinn wanted a home, he wanted an old lady, he was sick of the sweetbutts and the crow eaters. He wanted roots. Being a Nomad put miles on his tyres and on his face, he wanted a kid, maybe two. First he just wanted to belong.

"We good with this Clay? " Quinn gestured between them both and Clay nodded. "We good Brother." the grey head nodded in his direction. "What you know about the gash you were sticking your tongue in?"

Quinn looked up at the ceiling and rolled his shoulder. "Now ain't the time to play coy Brother. Who is she?"

"Gez Lowman's daughter. Happy's younger sister. Seems their old man passed on. Bobby, Tig and the prospects gone to bring his body back here."

"Well shit.." said Clay "I always wondered what happened to that fucker since he got discharged. Come introduce me."

The two men stepped out of the Chapel and Quinn moved back to Juliettes side, she had a mug of coffee in her hands and Chucky was hovering around her. "Clay Morrow, Juliette Lowman, Clay is the President of the Son's, He knew your dad good."

He watched her place her mug down and extend her hand. Clay took it and wrapped his big hand around hers and shook it. "Welcome to Charmin' Darlin'"

Quinn placed his hand against the small of her back as Clay and her talked for a good hour, back n forth about Gez Lowman's life. It was only the horn of the black van that drew their attention out front.

As they walked to the door, Quinn pulled her back and lent down and whispered in her ear "Where you staying tonight Sugar?" She mumbled about getting a room in the local motel. "The Romada? I ain't letting you sleep in that skank hole. You can crash with me."

Juliette slowly nodded and smiled. Thanking him. He wondered if she knew it was a bed in a room here. He grinned at himself.

Quinn watched Half-Sack and the other prospects had laid a black Sons flag over the coffin of her father, and they carried him in through the double doors, laying his coffin on the large redwood table in the chapel. His cut lay onto of the coffin and soon was surrounded by trinkets as Sons arrived and congregated around the clubhouse.

Happy stood with his sister on her right and Quinn stood on her left. People hugged her and paid their condolences to her and Happy. She slipped her hand towards Quinn's and nudged his fingers with hers. He looked down and smiled briefly, looping his around hers and squeezing them in return.

As the evening wore on, jet lag kicked in, he watched her eyes droop. Happy had disappeared with a blonde crow-eater, Quinn led her away quietly to his dorm room, her eyes widened and he placed his fingers on her lips. "Shhh trust me Sugar." His lips replaced his fingers as he scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed.

 _ **Hehe will they or won't they! Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for your lovely reviews. I love Quinn too and it's always the quiet ones eh? Okay so this chapter is going to be sexually graphic so if it's not your bag.. Wait till chapter 6 ;)~ love and hugs Lexi xxx**_

 **Quinn** **and Juliette**

He lifted her in his arms, his mouth still latched onto hers, their tongues snaked together dancing. He laid her down on the double bed that dominated the small dorm room. He ran his hand down her side, his fingers going to her wrist, he lifted it and stroked her fingers against his cheek' breaking the kiss, his deep voice said softly.

"Sugar we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I wanted you from the moment you lowered your shades at me back in the Main Street." He brought her fingers to his lips, gently biting the tip of each one in turn. She lay there her eyes half opened, those black eyes that say so little yet so much. Hers weren't the eyes of the killer. There was flickers of warmth in the depths.

Huskily she replied. "I want you to Rane. Take me make me yours." Her fingers reached up for his face and she brushed a thumb over his cheek, before slipping her fingers into his hair, wrapping tendrils around her fingers, pulling his mouth back to hers. Pulling him down so he hovered over her body.

She was driving him crazy, the gasps, the soft moans in her throat as the kissed. His fingers slid under the jacket she was wearing and tugged it off, as he threw it on the chair in the corner she kicked off her boots, wriggled out of her jeans leaving her in a vest and panties, she lay back against the pillows and looked at him fully dressed.

Quinn stood there, he had fucked many women in his time, but this was different, he stood there mouth half open and rubbed the goatee of his beard his hazel eyes locked to hers. He kicked off his boots, popped the reaper buckle on his belt, threw his cut on the chair and stripped off his tshirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulledYou his ever present beanie hat odd his head. Running his fingers through his hair he smoothed it back.

"You still sure Sugar?" He grinned the lopsided smile, it crinkled the lines around his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and nodded shyly, he turned to her, swinging his denim clad legs up onto the bed so he lay on his side looking down at her.

"Rane?" She murmurs as she buried her face into his neck. "Mmm" he replies

"I still want you..." Juliette nuzzles into his neck her lips kissing along his jawline and up to his earlobe nipping it gently with her teeth. Quinn growls to her and chuckles as his hands run up her sides, skimming the sides of her breasts up her arms, he pushed them above her head and hold her wrists with one hand. His mouth hovers over hers and he thrusts his tongue in between her lips as his other hand skims down her chest, over her vest and cups her breast. He slides his knee in between hers parting her legs, she wraps one over his and arches her back into his caress. As he locks her lips with his own.

Jesus fucking Christ he felt like a teenager again, his body was rock hard, and if he didn't concentrate he was going to blow his wad. Get a grip Quinn his brain was yelling, fuck it Quinn he dick contradicted.

He yanked up her white vest, his lips latched onto the soft rose coloured peaks, rubbing and caressing her nipple till it was taut. He did the same to the left one, and as he did his hand slid down her belly and he cupped her mound in his hand running his thumb down her lace covered lips. He could feel the tell tale wet patch there and he murmured softly.

He shifted his weight moving between her legs, sliding his massive hands up he thighs, he hooked his index fingers under the lace at her hips and looked up at her and winked as he ripped them off her, shredding the lace. He chuckled at her gasp and her utter surrender to him as he pushed her thighs apart.

Thank god she waxed, was the strangest thought in her head at this moment. Here she was, in a dorm room in the middle of California with a guy she barely knew for 12 hours and all she could think of was Thank god she waxed.. Her brain scolded her and she looked down at him as his thumbs pressed on her labia. One thumb on either lip he parted her and she rolled her eyes back, she was close, so damn close, how long had it been? To long that's what. She felt his tongue run the length of her sex, she felt it circle hot and demanding on her clit, she felt a finger slide into her depths, then a second join it, as he took her clit in his lips and suck on it.

He curled his fingers up against her wall and slide them inn and out rubbing and caressing as he licked and sucked her dry, fuck she was sweet, he couldn't remember the last time he had gone down on a woman, fuck who would eat out a crow eater... Maybe Tig. That did it, it brought Quinn back down with a jolt. Why the fuck did you think of Tig Man. His brain cackled and he shook his head.

"Ahh my Sugar so sweet little girl, give it up for me baby." He growled lowly to her as his mouth and fingers worked on her. He felt her body stiffen, he felt her clit tremble, he felt her insides clench around his fingers. He then felt her hand in his hair and her claws in his shoulder. As she climaxed he was drenched with her honeyed juices.

"Rane, please oh Rane yes, fuck yes... Oh Rane.." Was about as coherent as she got. Her body shook and the orgasm gripped her, rocketing through her veins. She shuddered and as he let her come down, he moved over her. His face was glistening in the soft light of the lamp and she pulled him down to her, she could taste herself on his lips and that drove her wild. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and pressed up against him. She grumbled as she brought her knees back and pushed at the denim of his pants.

"Take me Rane.. Make me yours, fuck me. I am begging you." She pulled at his pants and he grunted and pushed them off him. His cock sprang from the denims and they pooled around his ankles. Fuck he was big, she pulled her vest off and crawled on all fours to him. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and slid her lips barely onto the tip of his cock. He arched back and moaned as she too, him into her mouth, licking, sucking and moving her fingers up and down his length.

Holy fucking fuck Quinn was blown away, literally, her mouth was on him and she was taking him places he hadn't been for a long old time. He was going to fill her throat with cum but held back, he needed to own that pussy. Feel it around his cock. He pushed her back and crawled onto the bed, he lowered his weight between her thighs, he reached to the nightstand and pulled a condom from the drawer, he hated them but he respected his health too. Rolling it down his length, he looked at her and once again asked "you sure Sugar?" When she nodded he guided his dick into her.

Fuck it felt like going home, like she was made for his cock, she was snug and warm, tight rippling flesh around him. Her hands went to his back and she scratched it with her nails as she gasped

"Take it all little girl." He grunted as he pinned her wrists above her head, flexing his hips he pushed the whole of his length into her pussy, he ground into her, and moaned closing his eyes as she bucked her hips back at him. This wasn't fucking this was heaven. It was intense, it was amazing it was the best fucking sex of his life. In and out, back n forth he fucked her and fucked her good.

She was lost in him. Each of his movements driving her onto another orgasm, she bit her lip and whispered in his ear. "Cum for me Rane, fill me.." "Fuck yes." He replied , closing his eyes as he swiftly took her, pumping furiously into her, she wrapped her legs high over his waist. She felt his balls tighten, his cock go rigid and then she held on as he came inside of her. She held him as he shuddered. She never wanted to let go.

Quinn pulled out of her gently and threw the condon in the trash, he climbed back in bed with her, pulled her onto his chest, he wrapped a large arm over her and lit a smoke, passing one to her.

"Sugar." Was all he said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know Rane.." Was all she said in return.

Sometimes it's like a lightning strike, you just know. You don't need words then.

She laid on his chest, smoking, her fingers tracing his tattoos, she looked up at him and bit her lip. His eyes caught hers and he winked and took the smoke from her fingers throwing it in the ashtray with his own. He kissed her, pulling her to his side, he wrapped himself around her, brushing her hair off her ear and the back of her neck he grunted. "Sleep Sugar.." and she did.

 **Wow that escalated quick lol hope you enjoy xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! I know it escalated quickly, but it happens, once in your life you find someone who just is your soul mate. That feeling hits you it's like a lightning strike. The next chapter is the morning after the night before and some good old fashioned SAMCRO violence :) Love and hugs Lexi xxxx Sorry have been a bit absent but I hope this makes up for it! Going to jump back and forth really with the SAMCRO timeline in the series but bare with me :) I wanted Quinn in from the start :)**

 **Quinn**

His arm was dead. It took him a moment to realise why, he opened one eye, she was there, he opened the other and found himself wrapped around her, she was curled on her side, her fingers wrapped around his wrist, laying on his arm, his other arm was flung over her and he pulled her tightly against him. Flashes of the night before hit his waking brain. Oh shit man.. Hap's sister, his heart went out to her, she looked much younger asleep. Her black and red hair fanned out, still ruffled and tangled from their night together. He moved his hand over her thigh, he traced the tattoo there. She murmured in her sleep.

"Hey you, want some coffee." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmhmm.." She replied.

He pulled on his jeans and headed towards the kitchen downstairs. Various crow eaters were strewn across the main clubhouse, various Sons in various states of undress. He scoffed at Juice asleep naked on the pool table with a crow eater. The pool table come on man. Really? He moved into the kitchen and a pot was already brewed and hot.

"Hey sweetheart." The matriarch smiled as she picked up her mug, a cigarette dangling from her fingers. "Sleep well?" She grinned up at him as she took a drag of her smoke.

"Hey Gem, yeah I did.. better than in a long time." Quinn replied as he poured two mugs of coffee and picked them up with a wink.

Gemma laughed and Quinn carried the coffee back to his room.

 _ **Jax**_

He had been driving to the club house and had to stop for smokes a lot had been on the "Prince" of Samcro's mind, Wendy wasn't picking up her phone, three weeks or more he hadn't heard from that junkie bitch. She had about ten weeks to go before the birth of his kid. He pulled into the store and Louise as usual batted her eyelashes towards him, he skirted around the store, condoms check, yeah you can never be too sure of whose porridge you will stir with a crow eater. Gum. He stopped and picked up a kids book and smiled, it had been one of his favourites. He placed it back and called over "Hey Louise" he noticed she had tugged her shirt down exposing her cleavage. Chicks. He shook his head and asked for smokes. As he was paying she made some comment about a case of condoms and he grinned and murmured how he liked to keep it humble, and it was then he felt the ground shake and saw the flash and heard the familiar KABOOM! SHIT. SHIT. He pocketed his stuff and jumped on his bike. Fucking hell, it came from the warehouse, fuck. He gunned the Harley towards the clubhouse.

 _ **Juliette**_

Oh shit.. her body ached, that was the first thought that entered her mind, the second, where was she and then it came flooding back Rane, why did she do that, surrender to the man mountain like a bitch in heat? He fuelled her, stirred her up, made her feel, shit she would ride that bad boy till the end of her days. She knew she was just another girl in his bed and when that hit her a tear slid down her cheek, she had watched him sleeping, tracing her finger down his cheek, he looked peaceful. When he stirred she turned and pretended to be asleep.

When he stroked her thigh her body shivered and ached for him. As he growled in her ear she nodded. Coffee came a close second to what she really wanted. She watched him dress and as he left to get coffee she laid back against the sheets. Rane Quinn who are you? The thought stayed there. She could hear him returning and she fluffed her hair out and laid back against the pillows, the covers artfully drapped around her.

He placed the two mugs on the side table and popping the button on his jeans he slid them off, climbing back on the bed next to her.

"Hey Sugar sleep good?" he slid his arm under her back and pulled her against him, she smiled and wrapped an arm over his chest and replied "I did Rane did you?"

"Better than in a long time." he lent down and kissed her, coffee soon forgotten as she slid her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap.

Kisses deepened and each of their longing and hunger was poured into them, his massive hands went to her breasts and as he cupped them and his thumbs stroked her nipples she moaned and rolled her hips, pressing against his cock head, she wiggled and pushed him deep into her in a single stroke. She rode him, rolling her hips back and forth up and down, boy he was big, but she took every inch of him inside of her, arching her back she lent backwards pressing him into the hilt of his cock. She moaned louder, and he grunted in reply as his hips bucked up to hers.

"Fuck yes Sugar, just so damn good.. like that baby.." He spoke to her and she clamped herself around his girth tightly as she buckled and writhed against him, his hands went to her hips and he quickened the pace, desperate in their longing they both called out the others name as they climaxed, their lips locking together, there they stayed locked hips and lips as they clung to the other.

 _ **Quinn**_

Fuck he never wanted her out of his sights, he knew as she rode him he would make her his old lady one day, he just knew it, bareback he felt every part of her skin on his. As he poured his seed into her he clung to her. He didn't care any more she was his and fuck anyone who came near his. Fuck em.

She had her head on his chest her eyes closed. As the door banged three times. "Quinn get up you lazy arsehole.. you seen my Sister..?" Fuck Happy. They both scrambled for clothes in an instant and she ran into the bathroom. He laughed as he pulled on his jeans. Opening the door he stood and faced the Tacoma Killer.

"Contain your shit Hap. She is fine." He jerked his thumb to the bathroom door. "She is getting changed." He grinned into the black eyes of Happy and waited for it. Might as well get it over with now.

"You fucked my Sister?" Happy glowered at him and Quinn tilted his head and replied

"We fucked each other Hap. I like her, a lot."

BAM! there it was, Hap threw a punch and had Quinn up against the wall.

"I SAID CONTAIN YOUR SHIT HAP." Quinn ordered his enforcer. Pushing him away, Quinn rubbed his jaw. "She is a big girl and we didn't do anything either one of us didn't want. I want her and I am fucked if I am gonna see any other SAMCRO push up on my little lady."

"I don't even fucking know her Quinn and your already in there man. Look after her or I will kill you.. Mayhem or no Mayhem."

"You betcha Killer." Quinn grunted at his brother in arms, hugging him and rubbing the top of his head.

He winked as Juliette stood in the door way. Happy looked at his sister.

"You hear that Sis? He hurts you I kill him, end of shit."

"I heard it all Happy. Heard it all." She smiled at him and then towards Quinn, when they all heard Chibbs shout out.

"CHAPEL FIVE MINUTES MANDATORY! THEM MEXI ASSHOLES... FUCK... JACKIE BOY..."

Quinn threw on a black vest and his cut and lent down and kissed Juliette. "Gem is in the kitchen, go grab some breakfast Sugar."

 _ **SAMCRO CHAPEL**_

 ** _They sat around the table Clay heading it up as always. The Mayans had burnt there warehouse down, the Niners hardware in it. Clay was fuming, intel was ordered and they hatch a plan to get back the guns!_**

 ** _Next chapter coming soon! It will have more violence as we get on track with the SAMCRO world :) More sex too!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews! Here is your next bit! :3 Hugs n Stuff Lexi**_

 ** _Chapel_**

Clay and Jax were face to face in a dance of dominance over how to handle the Mayans. Something needed doing now, they needed the hardware for the Niners. Brains before bullets the plaque read on the wall, now was the time to use the saying. The plan was made, break in get their hardware back. Clay turned the gavel around in his hand.

"Any other business.."

Happy looked up and nodded. His voice raspy "Would like to thank all my brothers here, especially Quinn for making my sister feel welcome.." He paused and Quinn winked at him, Tiggy snickered and Chibbs cuffed him around the back of the head. "And for handling my Dad's funeral."

A chorus of "Anytime Brother" erupted around the big table.

Clay took two letters from the inside of his cut, tapping them on his hand. "I would like to end this meeting on a happier note. I have two requests here for transfers, from the Nomads to the Mother Charter of Redwood Original. Firstly Rane Quinn.. Yea from me.."

"Seconded" from Jax

A round of "Ayes" and "Yeas" went around the table.

"Secondly Happy Lowman from the Tacoma to Samcro Redwood Original Charter. Yae from me..."

"Seconded" From Chibbs.

"Yes and Yaes" from the collected males.

Clay grinned tucking his cigar in the corner of his mouth. "Yes! Welcome to SAMCRO Quinn and Happy." The table uproared, banging of fists "Patch em up Bobby..." A bang of the gavel called an end to church.

"Party tonight." Announced Tiggy.

* * *

 _ **Juliette**_

She sat at the bar, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, she was staring into it a ciggie held in her fingers as she took the occasional drag.

"Penny for em Sweetheart." The Matriarch Gemma asked leaning over the bar, looking at her.

Juliette looked up at her and half smiled. "Is it funny that Charming feels more like home after a day than home has felt for most of my life?" She replied quietly. "Dad is back, where he wanted to be and well... "

"You and Quinn?" Gemma replied. "He is a good one, down to earth. No fool. Quiet. Though they say the quiet ones are.. "

Juliette flashed her a grin and nodded her head "He is something. Things are fast. Don't know what got into me to be honest Gemma."

The Matriarch scoffed slightly and replied "Same as all us ladies, we like em big, rough and smellin' of trouble." Juliette nodded and a chuckle escaped her lips. "You will be welcome around here Sweetheart, know the women, the ole ladies, not the eaters, they will look after you, be your shoulder. I got some steaks from the Germans down the main street, Quinn n the boys all coming over family dinner tonight, you're invited to Sweetheart."

Juliette was taken aback, it was more like an order than an invite and she nodded and spoke quietly "Thank you Gemma I would like that. Good to get to know you all, how it works. "

"You will get it Sweetheart, love the man, love the club, keep your mouth shut. Gotta get the office open. Laters Sweetheart." Gemma's heels made a clipping sound as she strode out of the door of the clubhouse. As she did, the door of the chapel swung open and out the came. Happy and Quinn were clutching new badges in their hands and both of them made their way towards her. Quinn dropped a kiss on the top of her head as Half-sack shoved a beer towards him. Happy stood back for a moment, before leaning forward and getting his beer.

"Got time for a talk Sis?" Happy asked in that gravelly voice. Juliette nodded and Happy motioned her to follow.

* * *

 _ **Happy**_

He motioned his sister to follow him, they made their way to the picnic benches outside of the clubhouse. He sat and patted the bench next to him. She took a seat and looked at him, pushing her hair off her face.

"What's going on with you n Quinn?" Happy's forehead wrinkled into a familiar scowl. "Not twenty four hours with us and you twos are fucking. What's up with that?" Happy wasn't happy, not much of a surprise there. It irked him that his sister might be labelled a crow eater.

"I am twenty five and an adult Happy. I sleep with whom I choose to." She replied scowling back at her brother.

"We gots names for women who sleep around. Crow-eaters n sweetbutts. I don' want you labelled as one or the other. Not my sister."

"Happy, it happened, get over it, don't know if its going to be repeated. He was there, I was there. The End." She replied

"Alright if he hurts you I have to hurt him see. Now about the old Man." Happy continued "He never mentioned you to me when I spoke to him eighteen months ago."

"Dad was diagnosed with alzheimers three years ago, he went rapidly downhill after my Mum died. I looked after him full time. Found him dead in bed 10 days ago. Then I found his will, instructing that he be buried in Charming with his brothers and he named you as one of his benefactors. Along with myself."

Happy nodded along as she spoke.

"So after a lot of red tape and transporting I had his body shipped to Charming on the same flight as me. I had researched Son's of Anarchy on the internet and found Teller-Morrow Garage. So I drove pretty much straight here form the airport."

"Why you think the old man kept us from each other Juliette?" Happy asked her his tone softer but his voice gravelly still.

"I think he didn't want me involved with the Sons, to be honest. Although it is in my blood no? He would yell and holler at me when I got my first bike. Not lady like to ride around on a hog eh?" She wrinkled her nose and grinned at her brother. "Dad was over protective of me. I don't know what spooked him in Belfast but he would never ever speak of it."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Happy's heart went out to her, his sister his blood. He wished he had known, when he last spoke to the old man he wasn't himself he had put it down to the old man being drunk.

Happy nodded and placed his hand on hers. "Get to know Gemma and the old ladies, follow them, they will steer you right and if Quinn is half the man I know he is, it will all work out Girl. Whether I approve or not." He winked at her. "I don't want you staying at the clubhouse, here is my address and a key, I have a spare room. You will use that."

"Yes Happy, thank you." She pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around her brothers chest. He returned the hug and patted her back.

"It will all be ok. Were family. We do this together."

* * *

 _ **Quinn**_

He watched from the doorway of the club house, if there was a time for being confused Rane Quinn was having that time. Emotions, they whirled around his system. Lust, yeah he lusted over her. He could go down the list. Love? That might be on there too. He watched her, his eyes shaded by his sunglasses, his arms folded over his chest. He watched the sun making her hair glossy, he watched the light bounce from her arms. He watched as she hugged Happy. Fuck she felt good in his arms last night and this morning. She fitted just right. He hadn't had that feeling, not in a long old time.

As she walked across the lot she smiled up at him and said quietly "Rane." he reached for her wrist and pulled her to him. He looked down at her "Yes Sugar?" His voice husky.

"Going to stay at Happy's for a while." She nodded and placed her hand on his chest. "You can come see me there." she grinned. "Right now I need to shower and get changed. Funeral is in a few hours."

"Want me to come?" He winked as he lifted his shades, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Nah Happy is going to take me. See you in a few okay?" She leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. "I need sometime with my brother."

Quinn nodded and let go of her wrist. He flexed his fingers and huffed for a moment "I suppose I can wait." he chuckled a deep throaty laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the reviews! I also have another story in the works "She wanted revenge" Sorry for the wait! Work is super busy at the moment! Roll on end of the summer season. :3 Love and hugs Lexi xxxx**_

 _ **Juliette**_

Happy's house wasn't what she expected, it was tidy, very tidy, obsessively so, which she was glad it was a trait they shared. They sat at the counter in the kitchen, in relative silence. Coffee mugs nursed in their hands.

"You know what you gonna do Girl?" Happy shot her a side glance. She shook her head. Staring into the mug, taking a drag of the cigarette in her hand.

"Dad left fuck all, we lived in a rented apartment. Thing never been easy since his brain turned to mush. Everything I had is in storage or in my bags." She said quietly.

"Arrange for shippin, you got me now. Stay here, we can hook you up with work. What you good at Girl?" Happy stated matter of factly.

Juliette stared at him and opened her mouth, closing it again she nodded. "Tattooist and artist. My guns are in my bags. Supplies are easy to get." she looked at her grinning brother.

"Same as Sis.. same as. Tattooist, artist and mechanic sometimes. Was thinkin of opening a shop.. we could..family business." Happy nodded as he spoke. "Good. Sorted."

Juliette smiled and sighed in relief, her life was at last falling into place she hoped. She looked at her watch and squeaked. "We have an hour till we have to be back Happy. I will get showered and changed." She grabbed her bags and made her way to the spare room. Placing them down she walked into the shower room, stripping she smiled as she ran her fingers over the fingertip bruises at her hips, he had marked her already. She was still smiling as she showered and washed her hair, she was grinning as she dried it and put her make up on. Slipping into a black dress and knee boots she threw on her leather jacket and went back to the sitting room. Happy was also changed into a black samcro shirt and black jeans, his cut thrown over the top.

They both turned their head towards the window as they heard a Harley pull up outside.

* * *

 _ **Quinn**_

Quinn pulled up outside of Happy's he wanted to pick her up, she would sit behind him, not Happy. He placed his lid on the handlebars and dismounted his Harley. He had put on a decent pair of black jeans, black cowboy boots, a black vest under his black shirt and then his cut. his black beanie sat on his head, his shades pushed on top of it. He had showered and even put on some cologne, he was ready for the shit he was gonna get for that. He wanted to at least look halfway presentable for her old man's funeral.

He hugged his brother as Happy opened the door, a scowl cross the Tacoma Killers face for a moment and then he nodded.

"Fuck you want Brother?" Happy growled.

"Thought I would ask ya proper if I could take ya sis back to the clubhouse and maybe to Gemma's dinner tomorrow?" Quinn shifted from foot to foot. He wasn't afraid of his brother. Wary yep, scared no.

"Fucking prick Quinn.. You smell like a fucking wetback bar singer." Happy stated.

"Yah I expected you to say as much Killer." Quinn's smile tugged the side of his goatee up and he folded his arms over his expanse of chest.

Juliette joined her brother and smiled at Quinn. "I think you smell good." She nodded and poked Happy in the ribs with her index finger. "Lets get this moving, get Dad buried and we can all breathe and recoup."

Quinn nodded as he thrust a helm into her hands stating matter of factly "You ride with me." as he walked to his bike, she followed and slipped behind him, her dress riding up her thighs, they were pressed against his legs, her arms around his waist. He placed his hand on her thigh, he had traced the tattooed lines last night with his fingers. She murmured his name in his ear and he grinned like the cat who got the cream.

"Later Sugar.. " He said under his breath.

* * *

 _ **Sons of Anarchy**_

They had gathered around the plot at Charming Cemetary. The hearse was followed by more than a hundred bikes followed it. Juliette rode with Quinn, Happy beside them, Redwood charter, followed by Tacoma, SamTaz, Indian Hills. Juliette especially was overwhelmed by the support of the Sons to their father. The Redwood charter carried his coffin to the graveside and they gently laid him down as the minister spoke. Quinn placed his hand on Juliette's lower back and she was grateful for the weight of it there. It was comforting. She had her arm looped through Happy's. His black eyes covered with shades. The killer showed little emotion. He squeezed her arm with his hand a few times. Clay read out a poem, and after he read it she choked back a lump in her throat and the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

MAY THE SUN RISE IN FRONT OF ME

MAY THE RAIN FALL BEHIND ME

AND THE WIND FOLLOW ME

MAY THE ANGELS OF MY BROTHERS

WHO HAVE GONE BEFORE ME

GUARD MY TRAVELS

FOR THEY KNOW THE PERILS

OF THE ROAD AHEAD OF ME

KEEP ME SAFE THROUGH THE ROUGH CITY STREETS

ON MY WAY TO THE LAND OF SWIRLING TURNS

AND ROLLING HILLS

LET THE COLOURS OF FALL KEEP ME WARM

LET THE EAGLE GUIDE ME TO THE MOUNTAINTOPS

LET THE MOONS LIGHT GUIDE ME

THROUGH THE NIGHT

MAY MY TYRES NOT FAIL ME

NOR MY ENGINE GROW OLD

MAY MY BIKE DRAW LIFE

FROM THE STREAMS I PASS

KEEP MY SEAT SOFT AND MY MIND SHARP

LET THE AIR OF SPRING BREATHE LIFE

INTO MY SOUL

TO JOURNEY TO ANOTHER ADVENTURE

BESIDES MY BROTHERS.

Gez's coffin was lowered in to the grave by Opie, Jax, Tiggy, Chibs, Kozik and Halfsack. The brothers and old ladies gathered, bowed their head. As the coffin hit the bottom with a gentle and quiet thud, Happy stepped forward and threw a red rose, Juliette followed suit, and one by one each member present threw a rose into the grave of their fallen brother.

Gemma, moved towards the three and patted Juliette's arm. "We're here for you baby." Juliette nodded and managed a weak smile back. They rode back to the clubhouse, where a large spread of food had been laid out. A table laden with bottles of tequila and jack sat over by the bar. Everywhere she looked there was a Son, there was an old lady, there was a kid. This was her family. Quinn had not left her side. He had stood quietly, protectively next to her. He had introduced her to members of Samtaz, members of Indian Hills.

The evening had worn on, Juliette yawned. Quinn wrapped an arm around her and lent down and whispered in her ear. "Let me take you home Sugar." She nodded and he led her out to his bike, she wrapped herself around him and he took her back to Happy's, he walked her up to the front door and lent down and kissed her good night. She slid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow Sugar.." He bit her bottom lip as she moaned. His body on fire. "Sleep. You need it." he placed his finger on the end of her nose and smiled as he turned away to his bike, gunning it into life as he felt her eyes burn into his back. He needed Happy to know he respected her. For that he would sacrifice a few nights without his girl.

* * *

 _ **Juliette**_

She bit her lip as he took off. Wow that was confusing. In a way she was glad, jet lag was bitching at her and she needed to sleep and adjust. She needed to think of her next move. She needed to breathe.

She stripped and folded her clothes up on the chair in her room and slipped into bed, the sheets were cool against her skin. She laid looking up at the ceiling. Quinn, what Happy had said about opening up a business, it could work. She held dual passports, she could live as an American, she could, if it meant being with Quinn. She exhaled and closed her eyes. As sleep claimed her, she didn't hear her brother come into the apartment.


End file.
